ElfBound
by amandalynwood
Summary: Aisllewyn is betrothed to Legolas. Now that the great war is over, will they finally be able to begin their future together? potential lemoness. Pairings: Legolas/Aisllewyn. Aragorn/Arwen, Faramir/Eowyn.
1. An Elf's Contemplations

**Author's Note: **I know the relationships are not what Tolkien, or Peter Jackson, for that matter intended. However this is my story, and the relationships are not totally farfetched, and customs are modified to what I need.

Tiimeline: Immediately following Aragorn's coronation(begins that day.)

**ELF-BOUND **

**~Chapter One~**

**An Elf's Contemplations**

Legolas glanced skyward, the stars twinkled serenely above him and genuine peace was with him. The day's feasting was long over; most of the revelers had retired, and in another hour or so all—or most, anyway—would have retired for the evening. His heart rejoiced that there was real cause for the tranquility he felt.

It had been a most joyous day for many reasons. For in addition to the gladness he felt for his human friends today, **SHE** was near and he anticipated the day when he would no longer have to keep his distance. To the day when he would leave her nevermore.

The Fellowship's great quest was over, the ring destroyed, and its master was no more and Aragorn had taken his rightful place as King of Gondor. Legolas's heart was happy for Strider—his brother in arms.

_How could he not be?_

He knew the depth of the love that Estel held for Arwen. He'd been delighted to be the herald of Arwen's arrival—the messenger from Lord Elrond arriving only a few hours before the coronation, and he'd not even told Gimli, or the hobbits. None of them that could have kept such a grand secret.

Legolas saw the joy in the eyes of Faramir—now Ellesar's steward by right of succession—with his new-found love for Eowyn of Rohan easing the young man's grief over the passing of Boromir and his father's tragic downfall.

Legolas also noted that Eowyn's joy was just a great, despite her loss of her cousin and uncle. Their mutual grief lessened by knowing that those they had loved were now at peace, no longer tormented by the evils that had corrupted them.

The dark days of Sauron and Saruman were gone forever, and all of Middle Earth could rejoice in the courage and resilience of hobbits. His thoughts drifted to Gimli, never would he have dreamed of such a friendship.

He'd already invited Gimli to return to Mirkwood with him, he wished to share the beauty of his woodland home with Gimli before the rest of the lingering elves departed across the sea. The remaining elves of Middle-Earth were scattered about in minuscule colonies of a few dozen members here and there in the Realms of Mirkwood, Rivendell and Lothlorien.

His father still remained in Middle Earth, for the time being anyway, and Legolas longed to see both him and his mother before Thranduil Greenleaf departed to the Grey Havens, for although he knew fate would eventually lead him there as well, he knew his place for the time being was here in Minas Tirith with Estel.

Legolas heart the near silent familiar footfalls, but did not speak. He waited for the other to speak first. "Legolas? Why do you linger out here…everyone else is abed."

"Just thinking, Gandalf."

The White Wizard chuckled softly, "When are you not, my friend? About what do you think?"

Legolas sighed, "Nothing… everything… Aragorn and Arwen are settled at last, Faramir and Eowyn seem at peace and Eomer seems much relieved to see his sister happy…" his voice trailed off.

Gandalf nodded, "And what of your happiness, Master Greenleaf? You think I do not know. I know much… you should not be alone so unnecessarily when your beloved is within your reach."

Legolas smiled, of course Gandalf would know, but his knowing changed nothing, and his smile faded.

"I would not be satisfied with just her companionship; I have missed her presence too much. It was difficult enough seeing her in attendance today with those my father sent from Mirkwood to sanction Ellesar's coronation and marriage. It took everything in me not to act on it. Even from that distance the battle for restraint was almost unbearable. I cannot be with her right now, not yet, would that I had enough control."

Gandalf shook his head, "Did you learn nothing from our halfling friends. Do not waste a moment Legolas. Time is precious, even to elf-kind. And you waste moments on such mundane despairs. Will you not ease the loneliness of both your hearts over these past months? Do you think her time of separation was any less painful than yours? She had to wonder if you would return at all."

The hint of censure drew a defensive reply, "Of course not. I expect her longing was just as great as mine. We had the betrothal ceremony before I left Mirkwood for the quest, and after this long separation, my body would demand that I finally claim my lifemate.

"How can I claim her now, when my place at this time is here? How would we survive being together now without joining? And how would we survive the separation afterwards if we did join, when she would return to either Mirkwood or to her family in Lothlorien, or even to the Havens, to wait until I am finished here."

Gandalf's hand came to rest on his shoulder. "I understand that you think Ellesar needs you here, and you are correct in that. Can you not see the obvious, my dear friend. Would you need to be separated from her again? Could not her place be here_--with you_?

"I cannot ask that of her. She knows so little outside of the elven realm."

"It is honourable, your deep wish to protect her. Do not underestimate her, Legolas. Consider the bold acts of Arwen Undomeil and Lady Eowyn of Rohan. Aisllewyn of Lothlorien is no less courageous. It is not right for you to chose for her. The pair of you have choices to make—together. How can you make those choices if you do not see one another?"

Legolas turned back to look out over the dark but blessedly peaceful Pelennor—only so recently fraught with battle, and so many lost lives. The kingdoms of Rohan and Gondor were safer places now. Aragorn, son of Arathorn was fully capable of managing the future of Gondor on his own if necessary, Eomer King was a good ally and as steward Faramir would serve him well.

Legolas had placed his commitment to his friend and the fellowship above all else for long enough, He got Gandalf's hint. It was time to put his own future first for a change.

_It was time to put Aisllewyn first. _


	2. A Brother Lost

**Author's Note:** To answer the pronunciation question…I made up the name-I have two possible pronunciations. (ace-loo-wen) or (eyes-la-wen) I prefer the latter.

**Chapter 2~  
A Brother Lost**

All was relatively quiet in the White City, just like the late hour would be in Lothlorien, Mirkwood or Rivendale.

Aisllewyn wandered about her chamber in silent restlessness as she considered the elven realms in comparison to what she'd seen thus far of human kind. Although she envied her cousin Arwen-for despite her surprise arrival-she had been enthusiastically welcomed by her beloved. No longer was Arwen Undomiel alone, but her price had been great. Would she make a similar choice if warranted. For henceforth-having sacrificed her immortality-Arwen was to be beside the one she loved for as long as their mortal lives would allow.

Lord Elrond-her uncle-had generously invited her for an extended stay in Rivendale-for it was closer to Minas Tirith than Mirkwood and she could at least be closer to Legolas there. Aisllewyn had not been to Rivendale for many, many years.

Mirkwood was also lovely, it people welcoming her as future consort to their prince, Thranduil and his wife had treated her kindly, but her stay there after the betrothal ceremony-while pleasant-had been empty without Legolas there to make her smile, to keep laughter in the air.

That was why she'd pleaded to come to Minas Tirith. She had to reassure herself that he had come through the great war safely and even so one thought still lingered uppermost in her mind. How would she have ever borne the grief if Legolas had succumbed to death in the face of such overwhelming odds?

And so here she was, far from everything she'd even known, having to be content with seeing Legolas from a distance. Having to push the longing to rush to him aside-she could not do such a thing surrounded by so many of the humankind, the halflings-even a dwarf. Beings she had heard of, of course, but in her previously sheltered existence she had little first-hand knowledge.

She'd also been afraid-for he knew not that she was coming here-and he had not sent for her. Would he be angry with her? It was reassuring enough today that he lived and it was almost enough to have seen his mischievous smile, the loving twinkle in his eye for the brief moment that he'd acknowledged her today. He knew and he seemed pleased and all the worries of his being angry with her faded into nothing.

She did not find it amiss that he had not found the time to seek her, he was occupied with other things. Impatience was not an elvish trait and they had much time to be together. Instead her heart swelled the joy that he lived, and she could at last lay aside the dark nightmares that had persisted haunted her dreams all these long months.

Time that was now and forever lost to them. As lost as the life of her beloved brother at Helm's Deep. She was even now truly unable to fathom Haldir's death; the pain of it was so overwhelming that it was like her heart was shattered into a million pieces.

And she could never put it back together fully for the piece that belonged to her brother was no more and although she'd felt the shadow of passing at the time of his death, it was not until actual confirmation had come to her in Mirkwood that she'd allowed herself to accept it and the greath emptiness that swept over her. It was then that the truly horrifying nightmares that Legolas too would be taken from her forever began to occur with almost nightly frequency.

No longer did she have the strong shoulders of her brother to lean on, his ear to confide in, or the sound of his voice to reassure her about her lifemate-reminding her repeatedly what a skilled warrior Legolas was-just like he'd done in those first few months Legolas was gone-having come to visit her frequently in Mirkwood. Telling her again and again about the wonderful life she and Legolas would have before them when he finally returned.

Now there was the only the silence of a voice stilled forever, the loss of a comforting embrace that would never hold her again, the knowing and loving looks of a brother who could read her face and know her thoughts almost before she thought them. Always ready with a reassuring embrace or quick smile.

It was thoughts like this very one she having now that he'd tried to tease her out of, and no amount of wishing would bring him back. It was why she could not return to Lothlorien-to go there knowing that one who made the place so special to her would never return.

Galadriel had made no objection after the letter she'd sent explaining why she could not face her home again right now. Away from Lothlorien she could put on a braver face, try to convince herself that he was just away.

She moved to the window, looking out over the land, Death was so foreign to her people and yet human-kind faced it almost every day. The humans had to be strong of spirit to deal with that kind of sorrow.

The deep voice came from behind her, "Aisllewyn, you should be abed."

She sighed, turning to the voice, "I know, Uncle, but so much has happened today. So much to think about. So many new things to think about."

Elrond arched his brow, she couldn't fool him any more than Arwen could.  
"It is not new things that keeps you from sleep, is it?"

"No, I suppose not." Aisllewyn shrugged and turned back toward the window, looking out at the darkness. "How does human-kind bear it-death-that is. How does anyone bear it?"

Elrond moved closer, his hands closing on her shoulders, "The same as humans, one moment at a time."

A rush of emotion resembling guilt moved through him. It was he who'd sent Haldir and all those others to their deaths at Helm's Deep. Still knowing the outcome, given the ultimate result of their sacrifice, he would not hesitate to send them again. The creeping evil of Mordor had been stopped forever, and for that he would not apologize.

Aisllewyn leaned back against him, letting Elrond offer her what comfort he could, knowing he, too, was grieving, not just for Haldir's death, but the eventual, inescapable loss of Arwen to mortality.


	3. Resignation

Chapter Three

The wide corridors of the Citadel were dimly lit as Legolas headed for the spacious chambers he'd been given as member of Ellesar's council of advisors-Gimli had similar accommodations across the corridor. They were just a couple of rooms away from the royal apartments where the newly crowned King of Gondor and his new Queen were spending their wedding night.

He and Gimli would have been just as content to sleep in the courtyard but as a member of Mirkwood's royal line himself, and Aragorn's new role as Gondor's ruler, well, royal etiquettes and protocols had to be maintained.

Besides if he took the sage advice of Gandalf, and Aisllewyn were willing he would need the rooms to keep her in comfort. It still bothered him to think of taking her from her sheltered life in Lothlorien and Mirkwood and exposing her to the outside world.

He turned the corner, and nearly stumbled over Gimli, who'd apparently celebrated quite heavily and hadn't made it all the way back to his chamber. Instead the dwarf was snoring heavily on the floor of the passageway. Legolas gave swift, but not too hard kick. The kind that didn't do any damage, but would get the recipient's attention.

Gimli sat up with a start, grumbling, "What's that for?"

"You're passed out in the corridor, did you drink so much you couldn't make it a few more steps?"

Looking up, Gimli eyed Legolas suspiciously, "Something's up with ye laddie."

'Why do you say that?"

Gimli didn't answer for a moment, trying with some difficulty to make it to his feet. "Ye're tryin' to avoid something, otherwise you woulda left me sleeping right where ye found me."

"I'm quite sure I don't know what you mean."

"What's her name laddie? I saw ye watchin' her when ye thought no one was paying ye any mind. And she was watchin ye like a hawk too."

Legolas considered denying it for only a moment, but change his mind rather quickly. He could never deny her, he was too damned proud of her. "Her name is Aisllewyn. We are to be wed."

"And ye never told us about her?"

"Aragorn knows, Aisllewyn is Haldir's sister—and Arwen's cousin."

"She reminds me of someone else."

Legolas sighed, "Of course she does, she is also granddaughter to Celeborn and Galadriel."

"Well, ye could have mentioned something, it would have made for conversation. So my boy what's she like?"

"Gimli, tis late, and I must get up early. I did not find opportunity to spend time with her yet. I will tell you about her tomorrow, in your current state it would be both wasted breath and words."

"Tis somethin' I'll keep ya too, boy."

Legolas smiled tolerantly at his friend, grabbing Gimli's collar from the back and steering him toward his chamber. "We'll see, my friend."

"I should like to meet her," Gimli retorted, "She must be a special lassie to put up with the likes of ye..."

"I'll think about it," Legolas replied, as they arrived at Gimli's door, thinking to himself just how special his betrothed was to him. "And yes, my friend, Aisllewyn is very special to me.

Legolas pushed open the door to the dwarf's appointed accommodations and guided his inebriated friend to the bed. Moments laters, Gimli's snoring resumed from the middle of a bed in the spacious room. Smiling tolerantly and shaking his head in bemusement, Legolas left Gimli to his peaceful, drunken slumber.

Legolas closed the door to Gimli's chamber quietly and turned to find himself face to face with Elrond.

Elrond was direct, no censure but simple acceptance, "I suppose you'll be keeping my niece here too, Legolas? Like Estel keeps my daughter with him."

Legolas refrained from comment about Aragorn and Arwen, sticking the the remark that was direct specifically at his intentions. "That is a choice not yet made."

Elrond raised a brow in question of the truth in Legolas's statement, proceeding to point out the simply obvious. "If you offer her the choice, she will stay."

"I wish to be with her, but I do not want to expose…"

Elrond interrupted, with a tone of warning unusual for the elf lord, "Do not go there Legolas, her illusions of peace and serenity are no more. She was devastated by Haldir's death and terrified that you might suffer the same fate. Deep inside she still clings to Haldir's spirit. You, too, cling to him. Both of you must let him go if you are to find peace-just as I must find the willpower to let go of my daughter."

"I have worried about her grief; I would not wish it on anyone. I saw far too much of death these last months. Does she know he died bravely?"

"She was told, but it might help for her to hear it from you. The only being in Middle Earth that she loves more than she loved Haldir is you. You were there where her brother died. Only you fully understand what courage it took for our people to step forward under such grave circumstance, against such unfavorable odds. Only you can explain the magnitude of what was lost at Helm's Deeps—and more importantly, you know what was ultimately gained. She must learned to accept that Haldir's sacrifice truly served a greater good."

"I shall, I'll go to her first thing tomorrow."

"Go to her now, Legolas," His tone was insistent, "She does not sleep."

Legolas tried to ignore the gravity in Elrond's tone of voice, grasping at the obvious to avoid the inevitable. "She should be abed, she needs.."

Again the elf lord interrupted, "My neice does not sleep yet this night, rest assured that peaceful slumber eludes her regularly. She needs comfort Legolas, and not any I can provide. She needs you."

Legolas found the mere of thought of Aisllewyn distraught about anything disturbed him greatly. "You are certain she does not sleep?"

"She does not—I only left her a few minutes ago."

First Gandalf's admonition, and now Elrond. Both of whom he would entrust with his life at any time. Could they both be wrong? Or was it he who was clinging to the past, to a world and time soon to be lost forever?


End file.
